Valentine's Day
by TrinityTEN60
Summary: Riza had never been asked out on Valentine's day and the Colonel knows why? In this romantic short story Riza will find out how much it is worth having a Valentine. Maybe this will be her new favorite day.


**Disclaimer: Yet like all the other fanfictions have, I am still writing my diclaimer here. All characters and original story belong to Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Author's note: I just came up with this on the spot. So don't get mad if it isn't good. I just thought it would be cute. Enjoy everyone and Happy Valentine's Day. **

Chapter 1: Gaining Confidence

"Good morning Sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted her superior Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Ah Lieutenant enough with the formalities, we are alone once again," Roy waived off her salute as he looked around the room.

"Yes Sir. And speaking of that where is everyone?" Riza looked around the empty desks normally filled with men lazily doing their work.

"They are all out at the range for weapons qualifications."

"Oh I guess they had waited until the last minute to do it like most of everyone else," Riza said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well in case you didn't notice I had already gotten it done," Roy smiled as he laid back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and hands behind his head.

"Very proud of you Sir," Riza said sarcastically. "Good though, now you can start on your paperwork early."

"Nothing seems to satisfy you Riza," Roy smirked using her first name.

Riza was shocked that he has used her first name in the office. That was a first for him. But Roy just chuckled realizing the state his trust worthy Lieutenant was in.

"What is so funny?" Riza snapped her head at him.

"You seem shocked," Roy smiled still in his relaxed mode.

"It is just that we are in the office, it just caught me off guard. That is all," Riza answered him uneasily. Then she looked up to the sound of a couple of knocks on the door.

"Come in," Roy said while he brought his feet down and rested his hands on the desk, a bit annoyed that alone time with Riza was up. Edward and Alphonse walked towards Roy.

"Good morning boys," Riza greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning Lieutenant," both said at the same time. Ed plopped on the sofa, as did Alphonse did on the opposite one.

"What can I do for you Full Metal?" Roy looked at Ed with a bored look.

"I guess we can cut to the chase. Simple. I want to know if you know anyone that studies Bio Alchemy," Ed said.

"Why are you interested in that?" Roy raised an eyebrow. Riza just silently worked on her paperwork.

"Do you or not?" Ed was already getting annoyed.

"Brother," Alphonse looked at Ed with a mean look.

"What Al?" Ed turned his head at his younger brother then back at Roy. "So do you?"

"Wow since you asked so nicely," Roy said sarcastically. "There is a State Alchemist with the name of Shou Tucker. He specializes in Bio Alchemy and is known for making chimeras. He is also known as the Sewing Life Alchemist."

"A State Alchemist? Interesting. Does he have any research material that I can look into?" Ed was getting a little ahead of himself, but was overly excited that his superior had such valuable information.

"Well I guess we could pay him a visit," Roy twirled his pencil and watched Riza write.

"Great! When?" Ed jumped onto his feet.

"Tomorrow morning. 0800 hours. Got it? Report here ready to go."

"Yeah yeah Got it," Ed rolled his eyes at Roy's command. "Well see ya Colonel!" Ed started walking out the door.

"Good day Colonel Mustang. Good day Lieutenant Hawkeye," Alphonse bowed at the each of them and turned around to go after his rude brother. "Brother you could at least show some respect," Riza and Roy heard Alphonse yell at his older brother as he ran after him.

"Well Ed still hasn't grown up at all," Roy ran his hand through his hair.

"He is still a boy," Riza reminded him.

"Yeah I know, but I wish he could act like I'm his superior."

"He will come around Sir," Riza looked back at her paperwork. "Get started Sir."

"Do I have to?" He sounded like a whiny child.

She glared at him and he immediately picked up a pen and started writing. She smiled and began to think why she liked him so much. His bravery and courage; his protection that he shows sometimes for her. Sometimes she would think that he had a secret love for her. But with him going out with all those women led her to not to believe that.

"Uh Lieutenant?" Roy waived a hand in her face.

Riza snapped back, "Sorry Sir I had spaced out."

"I can tell. What are you thinking about?" Roy asked wondering what in the world had gotten her distracted.

Her eyes went wide and then she blushed, "It's nothing Sir."

"You sure?" He asked again.

She nodded and began writing again. She couldn't believe that he had caught her in her day dream. Usually he never notices, but today had started a little weird. She was once interrupted from her thoughts as Roy began to speak.

"You know today is Valentine's Day," Roy began twirling his pencil again.

"Yes what about it?" Riza didn't look up. She really didn't like Valentine's Day due to the fact that no one would ask her out.

"What do you think about it?" He smirked.

"I don't care for it," she bluntly said.

"Well that's too bad," Roy frowned with a sarcastic tone.

"Why Sir?" Riza couldn't help but be a little suspicious to why the Colonel was asking.

"Just wondering," Roy smirked and began writing. "I know who I will be asking to be my Valentine. I wonder who will ask you."

"As always Sir no one ever does," her tone was rather bitter.

"Well that's no fun. I would think that a lot of men are after a beautiful woman such as yourself," he smirked.

"Well certainly you aren't after me," Rize paused and dropped her pencil realizing on what he had said and what she had replied to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Roy was rather shocked to hear what he had heard as a reply to his statement. Riza blushed and turned away from him.

"Sir it is getting close to lunch time," Riza randomly said,

"Don't change the subject," Roy stood up and walked over to her desk and sat at the edge.

"Sir please don't sit on the desk," Riza was feeling rather heated. "I didn't mean anything by my reply."

"Sure you didn't," Roy laughed. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Riza looked confused now.

"Oh just a little something….but we got to go to lunch first," Roy quickly got off the subject, but he knew what he was doing.

"Um ok," Riza just went along with him.

"Let's go," Roy grabbed his coat as did she. They walked out and he locked the door behind him. Riza just followed him to where ever they were eating lunch at, she thought they were going to the cafeteria, but he led her outside.

"Sir where are we going?"

"You will see," Roy smiled. They walked 3 more blocks and they were standing in front of Riza's favorite restaurant near base, Shen Wen Noodle House. Roy opened the door for Riza, "After you."

Riza noticed a change in his demeanor, but she smiled that he was treating her like a lady rather than just his subordinate. "Thank you Sir."

When the waitress led them to their table he slid out her chair for her. She took her seat and he walked around to sit in front of her. They took the time to order their drinks and look through the menus and order their food. "You like it so far?" Roy asked smiling.

"Your manners towards a lady are very well practiced," she replied with a smile.

"Well my adoptive mother did teach me well," Roy said with confidence.

"Which brings me to the question, Why did you take me here?"

"Well I overheard you saying that this place was your favorite and I thought I'd take you out to lunch here," Roy simply explained.

Riza raised her right brow at him as she sipped her tea, "Take me out?"

"Well yes of course, It is Valentine's Day," Roy hinted.

"And?" Roy's hint flew right over her head, still stuck on the fact that he was taking her out.

Roy reached into his pocket and brought out a small red box and opened it revealing a silver diamond ring, "Riza Hawkeye, will you be my valentine."

Riza's eyes were placed on the diamond ring placed in front of her, her throat felt tight and she felt like she was going to pass out. Roy Mustang just asked her to be her Valentine? Is this real?

"Sir?" Was all that she could let out.

"Well the answer I'm looking for is a yes," he chuckled still holding the ring.

"Well yes of course I would love to be," she reached out and took the box from him. "But why me?"

"The previous 6 years we have been at Eastern Command I pretty much bribed the other soldiers from taking you. It took me quick a while to grow the balls to finally take this small step," Roy blushed a little but didn't break eye contact with her.

"That's why I hadn't been asked?" Riza's voice was a few decibels louder.

"Yeah…It was me," Roy rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow I really don't know what to think about that Colonel…So you did really want me," Riza slowly said,

"Well in a matter of speaking, yes," he smiled once more. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face and kissed her knuckles, "You are worth the wait."

_It's about time. _She thought to herself. _Well it is only Valentine's day, it's not like he is asking me to be his girlfriend. _ "Well I don't know what to say Sir."

"Please Riza call me by my first name." Roy held up one finger. The waitress came by with both of their lunch meals.

"Tender Chicken breast," she placed the meal in front of Riza.

"And half a sirloin steak," she placed the meat in front of him. She looked at Roy, "You look really nice in uniform," she winked which in return Riza glared at the woman.

"Thank you ma'am, but if you can see here that I'm already sitting in front of my date so don't waste your breath," Roy looked into Riza's eyes.

The waitress seemed like she got hit in the face, "Oh I'm sorry Sir, I just thought that you two were just colleagues going to lunch. Please forgive me."

"You just complimented me, but just don't waste your breath trying to hook up with me. I know this all too well," Roy smiled at the waitress and then looked back at his Valentine. Riza blushed and looked done at her food. The waitress apologized once more and left.

"Anyway where were we?" Roy took a sip of the water he had ordered.

"Why did you do that?" Riza looked back up at him. "You usually accept the women that hit on you," Riza tilted her head.

"Ah yes! Haha that is just a mere cover up. I never even dated any of those women. The only woman I ever thought of was you, and now you are sitting right in front of me on a lunch date on Valentine's day. And don't think it ends here," Roy smirked and began digging into his steak.

Riza was at awe at what he had said. Today was just full of surprises and she had never seen the romantic side of the Colonel. "Col…Roy I'm touched," Riza smiled and dug into her meal as well. They finished their meals, tipped the waitress, and left the Noodle House.

"Well did you enjoy your meal?" Roy asked her as they began walking back to headquarters.

"Yes I enjoyed it very much, thank you," Riza said starting to feel very comfortable with Roy. And then a question popped up in her head about something he had said earlier, "And what do you mean it doesn't end here?"

"Meaning that I'm treating you for this whole day. I planned this day and after work I'm going to be sure to carry it out. You are mine this entire day," Roy put his arm around Riza's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Sir, I mean Roy, not in public. We are in our uniforms, we must display professionalism," Riza started to move out of his grasp.

"To hell with that, but ok whatever you want," Roy teased and took his arm off of her. They got back to HQ and back into the office where they found that everyone was back.

"Hey Chief," Havoc waived at him. "Sup Hawkeye." Breda was munching on a chicken leg, Falman was talking on the phone, and Fuery was messing with the radio.

"Lieutenant Havoc," Riza greeted back as she went to her desk.

"Where were you two? Lunch date?" he teased.

Riza stopped and glared at him, "We just went and got some lunch, that is all."

"Jeez ok you didn't have to give me the death stare," Havoc jumped a few inches back.

"Lieutenant Havoc I need a status report," Roy stood at his desk.

"Yes Sir!" he got up and walked over to Roy's desk and saluted him. "Master Sergeant Fuery, Warrant Officer Falman, Lieutenant Breda, and myself have completed all of today's paperwork. Officer Falman is running routine guard checks down below Sir. And uh that's it."

Roy saluted him, "Ha at ease that was too formal for my liking."

"Ha, ha, ha, well you did say to report in which I was like what? You never ask me to do that," Havoc jokingly said while he strolled his way back to his seat.

"No I didn't, I said status report," Roy laughed.

"Shut up I was reporting all day so I got confused," Havoc got all defensive.

"Speaking of paperwork, Sir, you need to get writing if you want to get off on time. You didn't even make a dent in it before lunch," Riza butt in and decided to take the initiative and hoping he begins to write. She really wanted to know what he had in store for later.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I'm on it!" Roy began rigorously doing his work. For a good 4 hours the office was quiet with nothing but Roy's pen scratching on paper. Havoc fell asleep, Falman walked out on an errand, Breda had another piece of chicken, and Fuery was still messing with the radio. Riza just watched over everyone and was proud that Roy was working really hard. "Ugh, just 3 more," Roy breathed while shaking his stiff right hand.

Havoc snored and Breda threw the chicken bone at the back of his head causing him to wake up, "What the hell!"

Breda started laughing, "You snore too loud."

"And you eat too much. Agh Chief you think you can let us off early. I have a date tonight and I am really trying to impress her so you think it could be possible? There's only 55 minutes left," Havoc stared at the clock.

"Permission granted. All of you have the rest of the day off. Tell Falman if you see him," Roy said as he continued writing.

"Yay!" Everyone jumped up and ran out the door. "And will do!"

"Heh, I guess all of them have dates tonight," Roy rubbed his head. Riza stood up and walked over to stand behind him. She hesitated at first, but placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them. "Ah that feels good."

"Well I thought that you needed a little break. You have been working nonstop," Riza rubbed her hands deeper into his muscles in which Roy led out with a low groan.

"Well I need all the time I can get tonight," Roy shut his eyes.

"We will have plenty of time," Riza smiled remembering the morning events and the fact that she was his date. While she stilled massaged him, he went back to work and finished in the next 10 minutes.

"Done! Now lets go!" He stood up and turned around to face Riza. Riza blushed at how close he was. Naturally he placed his hands on her hips and brought her to him. "You ready?"

Riza enjoyed being pressed up against him, but knew they had to part just in case someone walked in, "Let me run my inspection and then we can go."

"Ok," he smiled at her and let her go. He watched her and really started to feel all his emotions. The way she made him feel was beyond what words can describe. They have known each other for a long time and wish he had taken action earlier, but yet again it was worth the wait. "This is going to be a good night."


End file.
